Forever and Ever
by BigMouth96
Summary: Lust. It gets the best of us. Even when you are already in a relationship. Be careful what you do, Detectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm… I was bored one day, thinking about SVU, so I decided to write this. It's different then some of the other stuff I usually right. For some reason, I am really into writing stories so crazy they would be considered CracFics, or serious/sad ones. Ohhh well -  
>Enjoy :D!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Munch and Fin stood in the hallway of the slimy motel called Marty's Motels. Fin knocked on the door twice. No response. Fin reached for the doorknob and turned it. He expected it to be locked, so when it wasn't, he and Munch shared a look before stepping inside the motel room. Fin walked in first, since he was the one to open the door, and Munch was close behind. All the lights in the room were on, and so was the television. There wasn't much in the room besides a couch, a rolling chair that matched the couch, a glass coffee table, and the television. On the couch was a red opened suitcase that had its' contents – women's' clothing – spread throughout the living room. On the chair next to the couch was an unopened navy blue suitcase. Fin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves that he instantly put on. He unzipped the suitcase and found men's clothing.

"Maybe they were on vacation?" Munch suggested.

Fin shrugged. "Maybe."

They walked down a short hallway that had an open door on the left – a bathroom – and a closed door at the end of it. Knowing Munch and Fin, they opened the door, letting curiosity get the best of them, which isn't always a bad thing when you are a detective. Anyways, the scene before them caused their jaws to drop. Everywhere you looked there was blood: the walls, the carpet, the lamp by the bed, the closet. At the opposite corner where they stood, they saw Melinda, near the window, facing the corner, picking up things from the ground and placing them into sandwich bags.

"What's up, Doc?" Fin walked up behind her.

Melinda nearly jumped a mile. She turned around and smiled, realizing it had just been them. "Good. It's just you two. I was beginning to get kind of jumpy being here alone. The other medical examiners and crime techs should be here shortly." She looked at them for a moment. "Where are Liv and El?"

"I don't really know. Cap said something Elliot was taking time off to spend time with his kids, I think," Fin answered.

"And I am pretty sure he mentioned something about Liv going undercover," Munch added.

"Oh. Well anyways, about this case. I am pretty sure there is a couple under the blanket, judging what was in the woman's suitcase." Melinda pointed to the bed. "I was waiting for someone to get here before I checked, though."

"Is little Mellie scared?" Fin teased.

"I am not scared," Melinda told him. "I just have this feeling the bodies are going to look pretty gory."

"Don't worry. Take my hand. My big, strong, manly self will protect you," Fin mocked, extending his are to her.

Even though Melinda had rolled her eyes, she gratefully took Fin's hand and allowed him to help her up. She held onto hit hand as the three of them walked over to the bed.

"How bad can it be?" Munch asked them, shrugging.

With her free hand, Melinda grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it.

**~Forever and Ever~**

**Author's Note**

**I know this chapter is really short, but I want to see what people think before I decide to continue it.  
>So…should I continue? I have an idea about what I want to happen…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a fun day with Josh, so I decided to update this story. Enough said. **

**Chapter 2**

(Two Weeks Ago)

Monday

"Anything new guys?" Olivia walked into the 1-6 precinct Monday morning with a smile on her face, interrupting the silence.

"Why are you so happy?" Elliot asked her, grinning. He loved when his partner came to work in a good mood.

"The sun is shining, we caught the perp yesterday, I had a good breakfast-"

"-and you got laid," Munch finished.

"Go Elliot!" Fin commented, putting his hand up for Elliot to high five. Elliot rolled his eyes.

Munch and Fin howled with laughter. Olivia glanced at Elliot and winked.

"I wish!" Olivia told them. _If only they knew. _She laughed to herself.

Munch and Fin looked at her in shock, as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Elliot hid his smile and went back to searching names in the FBI database.

"What? I can't joke around, too?" Olivia gave them her best fake laugh.

Fin shrugged.

"Whatever," Munch responded.

"All I'm saying is that you guys – along with _everyone_ else – have been saying El and I would make a good couple since, like, 1999! Give it a rest already!" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I haven't even known you for that long!" Alex exclaimed as she walked into the 1-6, followed by Casey. Everyone looked at them.

"Either have I!" Fin and Casey added.

"But," Alex said in an exaggerated tone, "you guys _do_ belong together! And now is the perfect time! You two are both single and – wait, you're single right now, aren't you Elliot?"

"Shut up, Alex!" Olivia and Elliot shouted in unison, returning to their work.

"And seeee? You guys even talk at the same time! It's like fate is trying to tell you two something!" Alex continued.

"Yeah! Perfect couple alert!" Casey added, smiling.

"You guys need to grow up! We're best _friends_! Nothing more. Always have been and always will be, right El?" Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"Right!" Elliot agreed. He stood up and walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys are so full of shit!" Munch told them.

"Whatever floats your boat, Munch," Olivia teased.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry as hell. Who's up for some food?" Fin asked everyone.

"I am!" Munch, Alex, and Casey answered.

"What about you two?" Fin turned to Olivia and Elliot.

"Nope," Elliot replied.

"I'm good. I had a _wonderful_ breakfast, after all," Olivia responded, smiling.

Munch and Fin looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go, guys," Casey told them.

"Have fun!" Olivia exclaimed as the four of them walked out.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. Elliot stood up and walked over to the door, checking to see if they were out of earshot. Once he couldn't see them anymore, he walked back into the room and closed the door. Olivia ran over to Elliot and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Finally! We're alone!" Olivia said, giving Elliot a big kiss. "I don't think I could have contained myself much longer."

"I know what you mean! I thought they would never leave!" He began kissing her neck.

He carried her to his chair and set her down. Then he continued kissing her neck. Once he had left a large purple hickey on the back of the left side of her neck, he moved down to her chest. He began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh El," Olivia purred.

He had her blouse unbuttoned in a matter of seconds. He stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her. "I love you, Livvie." He went back to kissing her boobs. She arched her back and moaned. He laughed playfully.

She pushed him back and pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscles she loved so much. She traced every muscle in his six pack, giggling. His pants came off next. She took them off faster than he had taken off her shirt. She stared at him. "Hmmm. You're bigger then I remembered."

Elliot chuckled. She spread his legs. He liked where this was headed. She pulled down his boxer briefs, revealing his dick. She grabbed it, smiling a devilish smile. Then she let go and walked away.

"Uhhh, Liv?" Elliot followed her, leaving his boxer briefs behind.

"Yeah?" She looked at him innocently, leaning against to Munch's desk.

He stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but got an idea instead. He bent her over Munch's desk and pulled her pants and thong off in one swift motion. Before she knew what was happening, he was inside her. He thrusted and growled. She moaned. Within seconds, they had reached their climax.

"Damn. That was fast," Olivia breathed, still bent over the desk.

"I know." Elliot smiled, satisfied with himself. "It's probably a record."

Olivia laughed. She looked at her watch. "Damn. They should be back soon. I guess we should get dressed now."

Elliot huffed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later, Munch, Alex, Fin, and Casey had arrived, laughing and talking about their lunch. They looked over at Olivia and Elliot, who were talking. They looked the same as they had when the four had left.

"You guys have fun?" Olivia turned to her friends.

"Yeah! You should've seen what cheesy pick up line Munch tried to use on the waiter!" Fin exclaimed, causing the other three to start laughing again.

"Nice!" Olivia smiled at him.

"How was your lunch?" Alex asked her.

"It went by faster than I had expected." Olivia looked at Elliot, who winked at her. The two laughed.

**Author's Note**

**This chapter will make sense eventually. I promise(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in one of those writing moods c:  
>Enjoy! :D<strong>

**Chapter 3**

All of their friends said Olivia and Elliot would make a great couple. What everyone _didn't_ know is that they had been secretly dating for the past three months. Well, it was mostly a sexual relationship. Not that either of them were complaining about it. It would have been a real dating relationship if they weren't partners. Well, that's what Olivia told herself. She knew it was mostly because Elliot was off the market. He was still married to Kathy.

_Livvie: El?_

_elMAN: What's wrong, beautiful?_

_Livvie: How come you don't just get divorced with Kathy?_

_elMAN: It's more complicated than that, Liv. We have a life together. We have kids together._

_Livvie: Then why are you cheating on her with me?_

_elMAN: Because she's cheating on me with other men. I've caught her doing it._

_Livvie: That's a perfectly good reason to get divorced. And besides, almost all of your kids are grown and out of the house. It's not like they're little anymore._

_elMAN: I know, Liv. It's a complicated situation. It will be fixed soon. You just have to give me some time._

_Livvie: You promise? _

_elMAN: Pinkie promise(;_

Olivia looked across to Elliot and smiled. She didn't want to be the other woman, but she also knew what a bitch Kathy was to Elliot and how Kathy was always cheating on him. Besides, even Elliot's kids thought he should go out with Olivia. She decided to ignore the fact that he usually wears a wedding ring. Elliot made that easy. He never wore the ring when he was around her.

…

The rest of the day went by extremely slow. It was mostly paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Elliot's _favorite_. All Elliot could think about was Olivia. He kept sneaking looks at her. She knew he was looking at her, but she didn't look back. She knew how much that annoyed Elliot. Instead, she pretended to be concentrating on her computer. She let her hair fall over her face seductively. Then she looked at him and bit her lip. Sure enough, he was staring at her. She giggled as he fixed his pants. This was just too easy. She leaned onto her right arm, knowing she would be giving Elliot the perfect view down her low-cut shirt.

_elMAN: Me, you, Cribs, NOW._

Olivia shook her head.

_Livvie: Sorry Ellie. It's time for work now. Play later(;_

She watched his face as he read the message. He gave her a dirty look.

_Livvie: If you keep giving me those looks, you won't be getting any of this._

_elMAN: Fine_.

This was one of the reasons Olivia loved Elliot. He was so easy to mess with. While staring at her screen, she put her pointer finger from her right hand into her mouth. She bit it and looked back at Elliot. She knew this would just drive him crazy. And it did. In a matter of seconds, Elliot excused himself to go use the bathroom. Olivia laughed.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fin commented on what she was doing.

"Ohhh nothing. Just fucking with Elliot. You know how fun that is," Olivia smiled.

"You're such a horrible partner," Fin laughed.

"I wish my partner did that," Munch added.

"Really Munch? You want Fin to do this?" Olivia did the same thing she was doing to Elliot to Munch.

"If my partner looked like you, then yes, I would."

"Would you like me to start doing it to you, Munchie?"

"Yes, please."

"What about me?" Fin pouted.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. Elliot returned to his seat. "What's so funny?" He looked at each detective.

"We were just discussing the option of me working shirtless," Olivia winked.

Elliot's jaw dropped and returned to the bathroom. Olivia, Munch, and Fin laughed.

…

It was one thirty when Elliot finally walked through the door. The lights were on. He braced himself for Kathy's wrath. He had been out this late for the better part of his and Olivia's three month fling, and he knew Kathy was getting suspicious. He didn't blame her, but he felt as though she deserved. She treats him like crap. She never appreciates him. And she cheated first. Elliot felt as though this was karma.

"Elliot Stabler, where have you been?" Kathy was sitting on the couch, arms crossed.

"Work," he answered simply. He threw his jacket on the kitchen table and walked into the kitchen.

"There's no way in hell you've been working this late for the past couple of months."

"Yeah I have," Elliot lied. He poured himself a glass lemonade.

"I bet you were with Olivia like always, doing God knows what, while your family is worried sick about you."

"Bull shit Kathy. You know I work crazy hours. The only reason I work this late is to provide for my family." He took a sip.

"Whatever." Kathy walked to their bedroom, slamming the door.

"Fuck you too," Elliot called after her. He went to the hall closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket. He made himself a bed on the couch and pulled out his phone. _Hey, Liv._


	4. Chapter 4

**I love when my boyfriend acts all romantic and cheesy c:**

**Chapter 4**

Tuesday

Olivia woke up to her buzzing phone. A text from Elliot. He is the only person who ever texted her this late. As much as she wanted to reply, she was exhausted. Even though she had a great day, it was long. All of the sex had tired her out. She put her phone on her nightstand and went back to sleep.

…

By the time she had woken up for the day, she checked her phone like usual. Elliot had texted her many times throughout the night_. Kathy probably made him sleep on the couch._ She sighed. She wished this was a real relationship. But, it was not. She knew what she got herself into. She texted Elliot back, telling him that she had fallen asleep after he left her apartment. In less than a minute, Elliot responded. _When will you be ready? I'll give you a ride._ Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and her hair was crazy. This was not a good look for her. She knew it would take her longer than usual to get ready. Being lazy, she called him.

"Something wrong, Liv?" Elliot sounded worried.

Olivia laughed. "No. I was too lazy to text you back. I am not looking good right now. It will probably take me longer to get ready then you are used to. You can come over, if you want."

"Okay. I'll be over in about ten."

"I'll leave the door unlocked. And El?"

"Yeah?"

Olivia hesitated. She knew he was still probably with Kathy, but she had to say it. "I love you."

She heard Kathy call his name. "Hold on!" he called to her, covering the phone. "I love you, too," Elliot whispered. He hung up the phone.

….

"Are you decent?" Elliot asked as he entered Olivia's apartment, laughing.

"I have tamed my hair. I need to finish doing my makeup and get dressed and I will be ready," Olivia explained from her bathroom.

"Okay." Elliot smiled. This is what he was hoping. He took his jacket and shirt off and threw it on her couch. He snuck past her bathroom she was in. He quietly walked into her room and laid on her bed. He posed himself, trying to look as irresistible as he possibly could.

Olivia, in the other room, had a feeling he would do something like this. She heard him walk past the bathroom. Her apartment was small, and the only room past the bathroom is her bedroom. _He is so predictable._ She quickly finished her makeup. If he wanted to play this game, she would win.

"I'll be out in a second, El," she called to him. She took all of her clothes off. Staring at naked body in the mirror, she fixed her hair, trying to look as tempting as she could. _This is going to be too easy. _She silently opened the bathroom door and headed for her room. "Close your eyes." She peeked into the bedroom to make sure his eyes were closed. They were. She leaned against the doorframe. "Okay, you can open them now."

Elliot's jaw drop. Olivia giggled.

"You won this one, Detective Benson," Elliot admitted. He got off of her bed and strolled towards her. He wasn't going to get her that easily. She ran to the living room, him closely behind. They were on opposite sides of the couch, like little kids playing tag. They were closely watching the other's move. "You look so gorgeous."

"I do, do I?" Olivia teased. "Come get me, Ellie."

"Oh, it's on, Liv!" Elliot lunged onto the couch. Olivia tried to get away, but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the couch. He got on top of her, admiring her naked body that was right underneath him. "You look so gorgeous."

Olivia blushed. She knew he meant it. "I love you so much, Elliot Stabler."

"Not as much as I love you, Olivia Benson and soon, I will be able to shout it from the roof tops. Everyone will know," he told her, smiling. She kissed him. He got off of her and helped her up. "Now it's time to stop fooling around, or we're going to be late for work."


End file.
